Time heals all wounds or so they say
by John Perry
Summary: it is some years after the weding and Motoko is now the Manager of Hinata Inn yet she can not move on with her life. it seems non of the girls fully can. They need Keitaro... but does he need them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Love hina or any of its Characters so don't Su... err I mean don't sue.  
  
Love Hina  
Time heals all wounds... or so they say  
  
Time heals all wounds or so they say... I am such a fool. This place has not lost any of its magic in all the years I have lived here. It still captivates me to the point of breathlessness on random occasions even though I feel I have withered up and died on the inside. Hinata Sou is still alive with life everywhere you look, very few of the original members of the All Girls Dormitory still live here but that was to be expected I guess. The one thing that bonded us all together left a long time ago. It was inevitable that we would all grow apart.  
  
After the wedding it was never the same here. The food was blander, the inventions less disastrous, the parties less extravagant and the razor sharp skills of a born warrior dulled into a blunt broken weapon. I don't even carry my sword around with me anymore. It just sits collecting dust on its stand. He gave it to me because I needed it, as I look back on things now I realize it wasn't a sword I needed it was always just him. Keitaro.  
  
We have all changed over the years in our own little or drastic ways. Shinobu creates and makes special order deserts and pasties out of Haruka's old tea house. She even sells them online. So profitable her business has become I am surprised Mitsune has not tried to merry her. Mutsumi returned to her home island and works in a turtle hatchery, I myself have not seen much of her sense she left but from what Shinobu tells me Mutsumi is doing wonderful and she is now head of the companies Okinawa branch.  
  
One of the persons I have found to have changed the most is Mitsune, after Keitaro left she completely stopped drinking after she overdosed trying to drown her pain away. It was completely cold turkey I was so impressed. She slimed and toned up almost right away once again becoming the hot fox that she always aspired to be. Haruka had given both the Beach and Tea houses to her and she took to restoring and renovating them into her own little party houses With the Tea house she partially left a portion of it the same old place where the locals could grab a nice cup o' tea when they needed it in this small section was Shinobu's little bakery and place of business but the rest of the building was expanded on and renovated into a dance club/bar.  
  
The beach house was given the biggest facelift of all after swindling Kentaro for a "boat" load of money that would never be returned. It became a Tropical paradise that quickly became a popular attraction for travelers and locals alike. She kept it the same old beach house front but added on a two story addition onto the back where she housed a huge dance floor /concert stage with a wind around bar that spanned three of the four walls. Upstairs was an arcade full of every sort of gambling you could think of she even had a few tables for poker and black jack. Then there was the path that she built that led to the hot springs Seta had discovered. It was here that she built her own little Hinata Sou, a 2 story love nest for any couple to spend a relaxing vacation/honeymoon. It was small compared to the actual Hinata Sou but she modeled it completely after the original members of Hinata.  
  
The rooms were spitting images of our rooms the kitchen and common areas were all the same, the only thing that was different was the hot springs. I found it absolutely breathtaking when she had given us the grand opening tour even the furniture and decorations of our rooms were exact I just could not believe it. She had told me that it was originally going be a home away from home for us when we had to run the Beach house but after everyone started to drift apart she just opened it up to couples all over. She her self even lives there now as manager, I am deeply proud of her.  
  
Now for the people I know little information of. Su Chan left for Mol-Mol and I have not heard much from her, last I heard she was engaged to be married to some suitor who she did not like at all. Kanako disappeared completely off the map right after the wedding and Seta Haruka and Sara are somewhere over sea's.  
  
While I see others around me coping with the loss of Keitaro in their own ways I find myself failing miserably to do so. I dropped out of Tokyo U after only a few semesters I was studying law and I found I didn't like it one bit... my heart just was not into it. As I stated before my sword collects dust in my room for I no longer practice, my sister came by not more then three weeks ago to visit me. She tried to cheer me up but for every moment of joy there was just something that ruined it. Be it a thought or remembrance of Keitaro or a problem in the dorms that I would have to see to right away. My sister left this morning back to Kyoto and I miss her already. I want desperately to go home but if I do that I will have to take over the dojo and my life is just too screwed up at the moment to do that so a visit to my mother is out of the question.  
  
I tried to get over Keitaro I truly did I bought a whole new wardrobe that is feminine to my tastes and yet worn by me they leave me looking very attractive from what Keitaro's two friends Shirai and Haitani tell me. I even gave those two a chance and found out that they are not so bad once you get to know them... though they're acts of perversion are often times in fact on purpose unlike Keitaro's that were more often then not actually accidents. I even let them both take me out on a date which I enjoyed but at the same time didn't like. At the end of the night they proved their worth as non perverts in my eyes as they both gave me a chaste kiss upon my cheeks at the door of the dorms and left me for the night.  
  
Neither of them seems to be as bubbly as Keitaro is when it comes to women but you can tell that someday the two of them will make a pair of women very lucky indeed, but I won't be one of them. I allow them to come over for dinner sometimes as well seeing as I am the new manager of the dorm sense Keitaro Kanako and Haruka are all off gallivanting somewhere. They are even currently dating two of the new residents who I will talk about later.  
  
It's been three years sense the wedding and we have barely heard anything from the wedded ronins... it's been about a year and a half to be exact. It feels like torture not knowing if he and she are safe or not. I look up to them both Naru and Keitaro I cant help but be more then a little jealous of Naru, she won she has Keitaro... what am I saying there was never any contest Keitaro had nothing but eyes for her sense day one. I just don't like to admit it.  
  
I would give almost anything if I could be in her shoes but tats just living a fantasy. That's just being childish and selfish...that's just me...being lonely.  
  
Motoko places down the pencil and closes her diary, securing it in her small safe that holds her most precious stories and possessions. Once locked up she moved to her dresser and pulls out her night cloths, an oversized Tank top and a fresh pair of white cotton panties. Pulling her cloths off one piece at a time Motoko stands before her full sized mirror in nothing but her bra and satin panties. Pulling them off first the bra then the panties she stands before her reflection liking what she sees. She is a C cup now full and firm her breasts stand pert and aware of the night breeze that sweeps through her room like a gentle caress. She has little if any fat at all on her sleek body she notices as she trails her fingers down her body from her shoulders to her breasts where she stops and caresses them a few times closing her eyes to drowned in the pleasure she gives her self. Slowly she trails her fingertips further down across her flat firm stomach and into the soft folds of her hairless treasure. Her body quivers at her touch and she moans his name in her fantasy...Keitaro, ohhh Keitaro.  
  
Her fingers quicken as her body excites itself into a trembling frenzy, one hand works her treasure the other works her breasts. She bites her bottom lip to suppress a scream that she can not afford to let out for fear that the other residents will barge in on her. In her mind Keitaro is doing all sorts of pleasurable things to her that she has never imagined with his tongue, hands and body. It isn't until her minds Keitaro cries out Motoko's name in ecstasy that Motoko succumbs to her release and collapses to her knees in a blissful exhaustion murmuring the name of her imaginary lover.  
  
When her breathing slows and her mind comes back down to earth Motoko removes her fingers from her inner thighs drenched in her juices, she looks at them in amazed astonishment. That had been her most intense orgasm she had ever had, god had she needed that the stresses of life were just ripping her apart lately. A shadow in her mirror however distracts her from the afterglow of her orgasm and she becomes the fierce warrior she once was. With her fingers still dripping Motoko turns around like lightning and comes face to face with the intruder of her room, only to be shocked cold when she sees who it is standing in the doorway.  
  
"Keitaro!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Time heals all wounds

Chapter 2

I wanted to die… right there on the spot. I had just been caught pleasuring my self by the one I loved, my forbidden fruit, my Keitaro… so shocked was I that I couldn't even cover my self. I closed my eyes and wished for the world to end right there to save me the harsh or embarrassing words that would come out of his mouth next. They never came though, puzzled I looked up to find him gone silent as the wind it self as if it was just a mirage.

Frantically I threw on my night cloths and ran into the hall way looking both ways and finding nothing. "Damn it what do I do now?"

"About what Motoko?" says a cheery voice from out of nowhere.

That's twice! Have I completely lost my edge? Has loving Keitaro made me blind to those around me? As if nothing has happened I turn to the voice to find Shinobu. She stands in the hallway with damp hair that now goes down past the middle of her back. She too is clad in nothing but a giant Tee-shirt.

"Nothing Shinobu I was just talking to myself, excuse me I have some business to attend to." With that I jet down the hall, I can feel her aura shift from concerned to curious… this cant be good. Knowing I am faster then her I head to the Ki that I know is Keitaro's predictably it is on the roof.

Bursting through the door to the roof I slam it shut behind me and lock it from the outside so that we are not disturbed. He's sitting there on the edge of the roof looking at the moon. A flicker in his Ki and I know he knows I am there. I make no effort to conceal my presence. I made enough noise slamming the door in my hurry that there would be no point anyway. As I approach him Keitaro stands and turns to me with a look upon his face that I have rarely ever seen… it was a look pure and feral. It was the look Sue gets on her face when she wants to play.

Never have I seen that look directed at me and it serves to confuse me more then his actions and his reasons for being here this late at night… what surprises me most however is the shear speed that bursts forth from him as he closes the gap between the two of us. I swear I didn't even blink before he was no more then a hairs breath away from my face whispering something softly into my ear for only me to hear… two simple words. "Let's Play." No sooner then had Keitaro spoken I look up to find that he is once again on the edge of the roof except this time he is too close and he is falling! My eyes never leave his as I gasp in horror as he tumbles backwards. Our eyes are locked and my reflexes take over pushing my body past its limits to close the gap between us and to save his life.

I am so close, our fingertips are nearly touching and then the time that stood almost still as I closed the gap suddenly sped back up and he is out of my grasp! I scream his name… I close my eyes… I can't bear to see him die… I wait for the crunch, the sickening moment when inertia slams his frail body into the ground causing him to suddenly stop, effectively shattering bones throughout the whole of his frame, while rupturing ever organ on the inside from the trauma.

It never came… Instead I hear Keitaro's laughter. Opening my eyes I see him right as rain smiling bright as the midnight moon that blesses us this fine night.

"You know Motoko from the look on your face I would say that you were scared there for a second." Verbally jabs Keitaro as he backs up from the house some more. "I told you lets play… are you going to sit up on that roof all night with your mouth open or are you going to come down here and show me your skills?" Keitaro does not say a single word after that he only grunts in approval at my smile, as he seemingly produces two kendo sticks from seemingly out of nowhere, that seems to happen a lot around this place.

I don't even think. I just jump after him as he sprints off into the forest of his mountain property with seemingly hopeless abandon laughing all the way as I tried to catch up to him. For better part of two hours we ran and hid from our troubles, clashing swords when we would cross paths or ambush one another. Around three o'clock in the morning found us collapsed upon the clearing of the old annex. Where it used to stand it was now only rubble.

Panting I turn to him looking for answers. He sees the seriousness in my eyes yet he does not flinch or shy away. He does not pretend to not hear me nor does he pretend that our hands are not touching as I fight to let words form in my mouth. So many questions need to be asked and yet so many of them we do not have the time for so I strive to keep it simple, to keep it balanced. You never could push Keitaro too hard for information because he snapped like a dry twig at the slightest bit of pressure.

I could ask why he is here or what's gotten into him but as my thoughts race to come up with something to say Keitaro seemingly reads my mind and begins to talk. "Let's just say I have had a long time to think over my reasons as to why I have come back. I honestly thought I could be happy with her Motoko I truly did. But in the last two years it has fallen apart. Naru has completely pushed me away from her so much that she won't even allow me to touch her. I thought it was for something I had done but always she would insist that it wasn't me it was her. We went to counseling and everything, yet nothing changed. It drove me to the point where I even attempted suicide…"

He pauses here and I gasp in horror. Yet he holds his fingers to my lips to silence me. "I did it right in front of her Motoko. I told her that if she wasn't going to love me and this if life with me was so bad that I would free her of me right then and there. I took out a 50 cal. Desert Eagle which I had purchased on a dig in Saudi Arabia chambered a round and placed the barrel within my mouth. The only thing that stopped me was the double action trigger and words that came out of her mouth… I'm dying Keitaro.

She ran into me tearing the gun away from me crying hysterically beating my chest for scaring her so… Its Cancer she said, Ovarian Cancer non operational as well as a tumor deep within her brain which was non aggressive until one month ago. I asked her why she didn't tell me and her answer was that she did not want to burden me… and that if she pushed me away when her time came it wouldn't be so hard because we wouldn't have been so close."

There are tears rolling down his cheeks now and my mind is in complete and total shock at what he has told me. "We came back here because Naru always loved it here… she wanted to be around her best friends as her time drew near and I'm not supposed to tell any one of her condition." Keitaro is practically sobbing now as he tries to tell me of Naru's condition. I pull him close to me and wrap my arms around him in comfort. Tears of my own stroll down my cheek as I ask him where Naru was now looking into his brown eyes I see the pure anguish within him as he carefully says the four small words that railed me.

"She didn't make it."


End file.
